Good Night and Good Riddance
by ThereAre666Ways2Love
Summary: Lacey Guerrero is dating Adam, who has cheated on her numerous times, but she keeps taking him back. His latest affair with her mother is the final straw. With some help from the Undertaker, she plans her revenge on him & Vickie. EdgeOCUndertaker
1. Chapter 1: The Wings of a Butterfly

**Good Night and Good Riddance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in or related to the WWE, besides my t-shirts, but I don't really think those have anything to do with this fic.**

**Full Summary: Lacey Guerrero is dating Adam, who has cheated on her numerous times, but she keeps taking him back. But his latest affair with her mother is the final straw. With some help from the Undertaker, she plans her revenge on him and Vickie. Edge/OC, Undertaker/OC.**

**Author's note: The song 'Rip Out The Wings Of A Butterfly' is owned by the band HIM.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 1: Rip Out The Wings Of A Butterfly:**

"How could you do this to me, again?!?" Lacey screamed at Adam. She had just found out that he had slept with Torrie Wilson. And before her, he had cheated on her with Ashley Massaro, and back when he was on RAW, he had bedded Candice Michelle and Maria Kanellis. But, despite her doubts and her friend's warnings, she took him back each time. Because she loved him.

"I'm sorry, babe, but it gets lonely without you here with me!" he replied sadly.

"Adam, that's no fucking excuse! You think I'm not lonely without you?"

"Well… sure you are, but I'm a guy, I think with my dick." Adam said with a chuckle, he was trying to make her laugh, but it wasn't working.

"That's all good and well, Adam, but I just don't know what I'm going to do right now, okay?" She said as she turned her back to him and she put her head in her hands.

"Baby…." Adam said as he reached out to touch her.

"No!" Lacey exclaimed. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

**XxXxXxX**

Eventually, Lacey took Adam back. They had come up with a solution to his cheating and their loneliness. That being, Leanne moving from RAW to Smackdown! Of course, this required her giving up her WWE Women's Championship, and not being able to see her best friends Nicole, Beth, Mickie, and Melina every day like she was used to. But being with Adam every day made it worth it. And it definitely helped that she got to see her good friend Lisa **(Victoria)** now too.

Everything had been great the past few months that she had been on Smackdown! but Lacey couldn't help but think that it wasn't going to last for very much longer.

"You okay, Lace?" someone asked her.

Lacey looked up from tying her boots to see Lisa standing before her. She had been getting ready for her match against Michelle McCool that night.

"Yeah, I'm fine… why do you ask?" Lacey replied.

"Oh no reason, really, you just look very… dismal, tonight." Lisa said.

"It's nothing, Lisa… I just can't help but to think…" Lacey sighed. "It's nothing…"

Lisa sat down beside her and gave her shoulder a light, encouraging squeeze. "Tell me."

"Alright, alright…. This may sound stupid, but… everything with Adam and I has been going brilliantly, and, I can't help but think that…." Lacey's voice trailed off.

"You can't help but to think that something bad is bound to happen and mess everything up." Lisa finished for her.

"Yes! God, I'm being paranoid, I know, but my relationship with him hasn't been this good in a long time, if ever."

Lisa sighed inwardly and bit her tongue to keep from saying something too out of line. She was very against Lacey's and Adam's relationship, but she supported her friend, so she just kept her mouth shut and went along with it.

"But never mind it, Lisa… you should just go get ready for your match… I'm going to go see Adam." Lacey said as she stood up. Tonight was a big night for her and Adam. He had been injured for a while, and tonight he was coming back to Smackdown! She looked in the mirror before she walked out. She looked good! Lacey was clad in a red purple muscle shirt with black butterflies stitched into the fabric, growing in size as they went down to the hem of the shirt, baggy black cargo pants, black and purple Vans, and black Tripp arm pieces. The fronts of her curly black hair was tied up out of her face and purple streaks could be seen in it. Her pale blue eyes were outlined with heavy black eyeliner and she had clear lip gloss shining her lips. She wanted to be sure that she looked perfect for Adam tonight.

"You look fine, sweetie, you'd better go before the cameras start rolling. He's going to be getting scolded by your mother tonight." Lisa said with a small chuckle. She was definitely going to watch, and she was likely to laugh her face off.

Lacey smiled and walked out the door.

**XxXxXxX**

"So, you've got everything down, right?" Vickie asked Adam for the fifth time in the past three minutes.

"I've got everything right here, Vick." He said as he gestured to his temples.

Vickie smiled. She knew that being with him was wrong. This was her daughter's boyfriend for god's sake! But, being with him _felt _so right!

"Well, we're on in a few minutes, I just want to be sure."

"Well you don't need to worry about anything." Adam said as a seductive smile played across his face. He reached out and cupped her face, planting a rough kiss on her lips. He didn't know why he was doing all of this with Vickie, why he was doing this to Lacey. He loved Lacey. Really, he did. But she's nineteen years old, just a girl. And it wasn't like he was getting any from her. And he was a man, dammit! He has needs!

Just than, the door knocked and Adam and Vickie quickly pulled away from each other.

"Come in!" Vickie called to the person standing outside the door.

The door opened and Lacey walked in. Her face lightened up when she saw Adam standing there. "Hey!" she said happily. "I'm in a match right after your promo, so I figured I would just come down here and hi really quick."

Adam smiled. "C'mere, babe…." He linked their hands together, pulled her to him and gently, he kissed her. He would not use a pet name on Vickie the way he did on Lacey; that was reserved for her.

A stage-hand knocked on the door and poked his head inside. "Adam, Vickie, you guys are on in two minutes." He left.

"Alright, well, I'd better head down to the curtain." Lacey said as she and Adam reluctantly let go of each other's hands. "I'll talk to you later, mom." She told her mother. Lacey smiled one last time in Adam's direction before she walked out of the room.

After a few moments of walking, the curtain came into Lacey's line of vision.

"Torrie." Lacey said coldly as she approached the girl.

"Lacey." Torrie replied, her voice equally icy.

They both glared at each other for a few seconds before averting their attention up to the monitor that hung there so that the wrestlers could see what was going on in the show before they went out, but the volume on it was turned down very low so it could just barely be heard.

Adam and Vickie stood there and were talking, but all it sounded like to Lacey was a bunch of mumbling. She looked away for a second, looking down at her shoes to be sure that they were tied securely so that they would not go flying off when she kicked Torrie's head off.

"Oh my God." She heard Torrie say.

"What?" Lacey asked, as she looked up. When she saw what was on the screen, she knew immediately what Torrie was talking about.

Adam and Vickie were standing there with Vickie running her hand seductively down his chest and in the blink of an eye, they were kissing. And it wasn't just an innocent little peck, it was a full make out session going on between her boyfriend and her mother.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, Lacey." Torrie said.

"You're not sorry." Lacey said coldly. "You weren't sorry when you were the one bedding him all those months ago, you're not sorry now."

Torrie looked at her sadly just as her music began to play. The blonde took one last sympathetic look at the girl before walking through the curtain, her happy smile plastered on her face.

"No one cares." Lacey muttered just as her music, 'Rip Out The Wings of a Butterfly' by her favorite band ever, HIM blared through the arena. She burst through the curtain on her cue.

A smile played across her face as she was met with screams and cheers from the crowd. The lighting in the room was dark purple, and a bright white strobe light flashed in time with the guitar part in the song.

As Lacey signaled 'rock on!' to the crowd, she looked to Torrie. She knew how she would get her current state anger and aggression out. For now, that is. Her sedative would be kicking Torrie Wilson's scrawny ass!

**XxXxXxX**

**This was seriously a spur of the moment thing. I was just sitting at my dad's house watching Smackdown! when I saw the Vickie/Edge thing, and I'm like… "What the fuck! Whoa!" And from than on the plot bunnies began raping my face… so, here's what a result of what happens when I'm bored at my dad's house and something big/completely disgusting happens on the telly. **

**Oh, and I'm sorry to any Torrie Wilson fans reading this, I know I was kinda harsh on her… I just couldn't think of any other "slutty" girls on Smackdown! But as you can see, I didn't make her too terribly bad. And, I mean…. She's not one of my favorites, but she's alright on occasion. But in this story, I think that I'm going to have her character turn around. You'll see.**

**The next chappy will be out as soon as I can get it out! Hope you all liked this!**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


	2. Chapter 2: A Place For My Head

**Good Night and Good Riddance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in or related to the WWE, besides my t-shirts, but I don't really think those have anything to do with this fic.**

**Full Summary: Lacey Guerrero is dating Adam, who has cheated on her numerous times, but she keeps taking him back. But his latest affair with her mother is the final straw. With some help from the Undertaker, she plans her revenge on him and Vickie. Edge/OC, Undertaker/OC.**

**Rated for: Cursing; adult themes. I'll warn if anything else is going to occur.**

**Author's note: Okay, I just realized that first I had said that Lacey had a match against Michelle, and than I said Torrie… luckily, it doesn't seem like anyone caught it, lol. But, I have resolved that… my way. You'll see when you read the chappy.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2: A Place For My Head:**

Lacey looked angrily up at the ring as Torrie and her partner for the match, Michelle McCool looked scared out of their wits.

Of course, no one blamed Lacey for being so angry. Not after what had just happened.

"I just… I don't understand it, JBL." Michael Cole said with a shake of his head. "I just don't understand this whole situation with Edge and Vickie Guerrero. And, let's not forget, Edge and Lacey Guerrero were together."

"Now, explain to me, Michael, why would Edge leave this beautiful young woman for…?" JBL's voice trailed off.

"For her mother?" Cole offered.

"Exactly! It just doesn't make sense to me. I mean, really, _look at her_."

Michel chuckled. "JBL, I hope you realize that she is underage, so you oggling at her is, technically, illegal. And, there is more to a relationship than looks, ya know."

JBL looked at his color commentary partner with a very serious expression. "Like what…?" he asked. "And it is not illegal! She's over 18 years old!"

Michael looked away from him, rolling his eyes as running a hand down his face. "Whatever, can we get back to what is really important…?"

"The top that Torrie Wilson practically isn't wearing?" JBL asked.

"No." Michael replied. "The two on one handicapped match; Torrie and Michele versus Lacey Guerrero."

Lacey could feel the tears stinging at her eyes as she climbed into the ring.

"_No, stay strong, Lace… you can do this, don't cry in front of a million friggen people!_' she mentally lectured herself as she jumped up onto the middle turnbuckle, signaling 'rock on' to the crowd.

Obviously, Lacey and Adam had been an onscreen couple as well as off. It always surprised her, Adam, and everyone else that the crowd loved her as much as they did despite the fact that she and Edge were the 'Rated R Couple', but they loved her. Vince told her that it was just because she was a good wrestler and so different compared to the other divas. But Lacey knew better. They loved her because of her father, and the legacy he left behind him.

'_Focus, Guerrero; focus on the task ahead of you!_' She urged herself as she leaped down from the final turnbuckle and she eyed her opponents as they slowly inched their way back into the ring.

Unfortunately for Torrie, she was the one who had gotten in first and Lacey charged at her.

**XxXxXxX**

The match was over before too long and without much trouble, and it ended with Torrie passed out outside the ring and Lacey pinning Michelle for the three count.

Lacey stood up and smiled down at her unconscious opponents, first she smiled at Michelle, than her attention turned to Torrie as her arm was raised by the ref.

She dropped his arm and walked over to the edge of the ring, ducking under the middle rope and leaping off of the canvas.

As Lacey walked up the ramp, she clapped hands with as many fans as she could get to.

When she got to it, Lacey stormed through the curtain.

Of course, beating the living shit out of Torrie and Michelle had calmed her for a while. But that while only lasted while she was actually beating them. Once she was done, she was back in her own personal circle of hell.

As she began to walk away from the curtain, she began to feel the tears stinging her eyes.

Out of nowhere, Lacey just let out her emotions. She screamed at the top of her lungs and threw her fist at the concrete wall beside her. Immediately, she felt her knuckles break and she could feel the warm trickle of blood quickly grow into a flow down her hand, running down to her wrists and dripping to the floor.

"Lacey…" Shannon said, he and Matt rushing over to her.

"Adam is an asshole… he doesn't deserve you." Matt said and Lacey began to sob.

"He never did." Shannon added, reaching over and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, holding her in a consoling way.

"C'mon, Lace, let's go get your hand all fixed up…. You really did a number on it." Matt said as he began to lead her and Shannon toward the WWE's doctor's room.

"No, Matt." She said as she sniffled, her voice becoming more stable as she walked away from the two men. "I'm fine, guys. Really." She added when she saw the skeptical look on Shannon's face.

"Alright, well, you may be pretending to be fine… but your hand isn't." Shannon said. "And, no matter what you say, we are taking you to get it fixed up."

Lacey let out a long sigh. She knew that they would not back down. Hesitantly, she agreed to go with them.

**XxXxXxX**

"Well, I would suggest not using this hand for a while." The doctor told Lacey as she sat there glaring at the wall behind the man. "You're lucky that you didn't do any long-term damage to your knuckle. Now, just keep it in this bandage for the next week or so. Than come and see me again to see that your knuckle is all healed up. If it's not by than, than you may need stitches and possibly surgery."

Lacey snapped out of her daze. "Surgery?!?"

"Well, yes. You're knuckle may slip out of place."

Lacey rolled her eyes. That has happened to her before, no big deal, really. The knuckle just needed to push it back into place. OF course, it would hurt like hell, but the pain would stop eventually.

"Well, a lotta good that did me." Lacey muttered under her breath as she walked out of the room.

A few moments later, she came upon the women's locker room.

Lacey opened the door to find it completely dark in the room and as far as she could tell, no one was in it.

"Lacey…" she heard someone say from within the darkness of the room.

**XxXxXxX**

**Ooh, cliffie! Lol. So, there's the next chappy of Good Night and Good Riddance. I'm sorry that it took so long, but as you all know I have a lot of fics that I update. Plus, I have a lot of family problems going on right now, and my schoolwork is growing, but I am trying. Good news is I'm not back in school until the second of January, and I have another week off in February.**

**Happy holidays!**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


	3. Chapter 3: Maybe Memories

Good Night and Good Riddance

**Good Night and Good Riddance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in or related to the WWE, besides my t-shirts, but I don't really think those have anything to do with this fic.**

**Full Summary: Lacey Guerrero is dating Adam, who has cheated on her numerous times, but she keeps taking him back. But his latest affair with her mother is the final straw. With some help from the Undertaker, she plans her revenge on him and Vickie. Edge/OC, Undertaker/OC.**

**Rated for: Cursing; adult themes. I'll warn if anything else is going to occur.**

**Author's note: The chappy title is owned by The Used.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 3: Maybe Memories:**

She heard it again. "Lacey…" And again, and again, and again. Each time she heard her name, it sounded as if it were getting closer.

"Who's there?" Lacey asked, her voice stuttering. 

"I can't tell you that right now, Lacey…." The voice said. This time, it sounded like it was right behind her.

Lacey jumped back. That was impossible! She was standing up against the wall!

"Who's there?!" Lacey repeated, this time her voice much more frantic. 

"I can't tell you that right now, sweetheart." The voice said again. _"Who the fuck is this?!"_ she thought to herself. She reached over for the light switch when she felt what seemed to be a cold hand grasp her own sweating palms. "I wouldn't do that, darlin'." And her hand was set back to her side. "If I were you, I would stay right where you are."

By now, Lacey could feel her heartbeat pick up its speed a bit. She waited for the voice to say something else, but when she was greeted with nothing, she pent up the courage to speak. "What do you want?"

"I have a piece of advice that you'd best heed." The voice said. Lacey could tell that, whoever it was, they were smiling. But they did not continue.

"And that would be…?" Lacey asked. She felt like an insane person, replying to a voice belonging to someone she could not see. But there wasn't much she could do. She was afraid to go against the voice's demands and move to try and find the person.

"That would be; to forget about that damned man Adam Copeland!" Lacey felt a pang of hurt surge through her when she heard Adam's name. She had not forgotten what had happened, but it had slightly altered from her memory. "You deserve better, Lacey. You don't deserve to be hurt; you've felt that long enough. No matter what that boy tells you, don't let yourself be hurt again." The voice said. "You deserve better." And with that, all of the lights suddenly flickered back to life. 

Lacey winced at the sudden harsh brightness. As her eyes adjusted to the light, they scanned the room. There was no one there. 

Pushing away from the wall, Lacey ran to the bathroom. It was empty of anything living as well. 

"What the fuck…" Lacey muttered as she threw herself down onto the couch. She sat and put her head in her hands.

"_I don't think I've ever felt this hurt before." _ Lacey thought to herself as she let the tears freely pour from her eyes. The sorrow over Adam and her mother finally coming out. 

This pain that she felt truly stung. It hurt her almost as bad as when her father died. 

Adam had been her everything for years. Even when he cheated on her. He was with her through everything.

"_I suppose that I was just asking for this." _Lacey thought bitterly.

_**Flashback to November 13, 2005**_

_Seventeen-year-old Lacey Guerrero lay fast asleep in her bed, Adam's arm lay lazily across her waist as he too slept peacefully. _

_The loud ring tone of Lacey's cell phone shook them from their slumber. _

_Lacey quietly groaned as she blindly reached over to the nightstand beside the bed and closed her hand around the phone. She opened it and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" She said into the phone, her voice raspy and tired._

"_Lacey?" Came the voice of Chavo Guerrero. He sounded frantic and clearly upset. "I'm sorry to wake you."_

_Lacey became more awake upon hearing her uncle's voice. He wouldn't have called her this late at night unless something was really wrong, and judging by the sound of his voice, Lacey guessed that she was right. _

"_No, its fine Uncle Chavo. What's going on?" Lacey asked._

_Lacey heard Adam groan tiredly as he turned away from her._

"_Lacey, I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this…" Chavo's voice faltered before he continued, "I just found your dad dead in his hotel room."_

_Lacey shot up from her lying position. "What?!" She almost screamed. This information hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt the sorrow wash over her._

"_Eddie's dead, Lace. Your mom and sisters are flying in right now." Chavo said._

"_Thank you, Chavo…." Lacey said, her voice surprisingly firm and calm. "I'll be down there in a bit." And with that, she hung up._

_Lacey's face held no expression as she stood up from the bed. "Lacey?" Adam asked when he felt the weight from the other side of the mattress lift. He turned to see her standing there. _

_Suddenly, Lacey lashed out and she chucked the phone at the wall, shattering it to little pieces and she fell to the ground._

_Adam got up and ran over to her. He sat down on the floor beside her, picking her up and setting her in his lap. He held her as her sobs shook her whole body. He didn't need to know what happened, she would tell him later. Bringing up whatever it was would only cause her even more pain. Right now, all he needed to do was hold her and love her. And that he gladly did. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Lacey looked up from her lap. She sniffled and used the sleeves of her hoodie to wipe her sopping wet cheeks. She looked at the clock; Smackdown was in it's last few minutes. 

She grabbed the remote and flicked on the telly. She turned on Smackdown, maybe whatever was going on would alter her mind from her sadness; at least for a little while. 

What she saw made a small smile play on her face. Batista was standing in the middle of the ring, which was set up for the Cutting Edge. Edge had been knocked down and Batista was pointing his finger in Vickie's face and he was shouting at her. He slowly backed away and Vickie went over to Edge, making sure he was okay.

This made Lacey look down at her hands, she couldn't even bare to see the two of them. As Batista walked out of the ring, Lacey sighed. She assumed this was the end of Smackdown that night. Oh, how wrong she was.

She realized this as the first _dong_ of the Undertaker's entrance music sounded throughout the arena and the lights all shut off simultaneously. There was another _dong _and the lights turned on; the Deadman himself, Undertaker, standing right behind Edge and Vickie; he looked ready to fight. Lacey perked up upon seeing this.

As Edge and Vickie turned around, Undertaker lunged himself at them, but Vickie got out of the way and Edge got out of the damn ring! He ran around it and booked up the ramp. When he finally got to the top, he turned around and looked back to the ring when he realized he was isolated up there. 

Undertaker stared after him for a few seconds before snapping his head to the right and lifting his hand, clamping it around Vickie's throat, his murderous eyes glancing into her fearful ones before he looked back to Edge. 

Edge, staying on the stage, began to plead with Undertaker. Of course, none of his pleads could be heard over the screams of the excited crowd. 

Undertaker looked back at Vickie again and than back to Edge. 

"Please don't do this! No, no, no, no, no!" Edge cried as he shook his head. He looked ready to cry. Lacey smiled again when she caught sight of this. 

Undertaker moved a bit, tightening his grip on Vickie's throat, making her scream out. But Edge just backed away….

Edge raked his hands in his hair as Vickie appeared to be crying as well. Taker just kept it up, almost as if he were being amused by their torment. And he, of course, was. 

Lacey held her breath as Undertaker signaled for the end and he lifted Vickie up onto his shoulder and Edge just covered his face with his hands and he looked away, squeezing his eyes shut.

As Edge slowly turned around, shaking his head, Undertaker finally set Vickie up for the Tombstone Pile Driver. 

Edge turned his back to the ring again and Taker slammed Vickie's head onto the mat. 

Edge turned back around and stared in horror at the sight before him. Undertaker stared back with wide, murderous eyes.

Undertaker stood up and continued to glare at Edge. Finally, he looked away, down to the un-moving body of Vickie Guerrero. 

And with that, Smackdown ended.

Lacey looked confusedly at the television as it switched from Smackdown to the news. She turned it off and let out her breath. 

"Feel better, darlin'." She heard the same voice from before say as she got up from the couch.

"_Now I know I'm losing my mind."_ Lacey thought as she laid down in her bed and shut off the lights.

**XxXxXxX**

**There's the third chappy of Good Night and Good Riddance! Hope you all liked it! It was rather informational, gave a slight look at Adam and Lacey's relationship, so I liked it, and I hope you did too!**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


	4. Chapter 4: That's Life

**Good Night and Good Riddance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in or related to the WWE, besides my t-shirts, but I don't really think those have anything to do with this fic.**

**Full Summary: Lacey Guerrero is dating Adam, who has cheated on her numerous times, but she keeps taking him back. But his latest affair with her mother is the final straw. With some help from the Undertaker, she plans her revenge on him and Vickie. Edge/OC/Undertaker**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 4: That's Life:**

"This is ridiculous…." Lacey mumbled to herself as she knocked on Vince's door. She'd rather be anywhere but here.

Well, maybe not _anywhere._ Back at Chavo's house seemed more suitable.

Only two days had passes since the taping of Smackdown, it was now Friday afternoon, and the recording of Vickie and Edge kissing and announcing their love for one another would be televised for the whole world to witness.

But then again, so would Vickie getting tomb stoned by the Undertaker.

"You wanted to see me Vince?" Lacey said as she walked into the room after being allowed entry into the chairman's office.

"Lacey Guerrero, have a seat my dear." Vince said, looking up from the paperwork sitting before him on his desk. He gestured to one of the chairs, which she plopped down in with a sigh.

"Vince, what'd you need?" Lacey asked, fiddling with her hands. For some reason, she always got nervous whenever she was called down to Vince's office. She always avoided his eyes, choosing to avert her attention to something else, whether it be a loose string off of the seat or, as she chose today, her hands.

"Lacey, I think you know what I want to talk about." Vince said, closing the manila folder. He folded his hands and placed them on top of it, his intimidating gaze searching her face, but she kept her eyes down.

Yes, she knew what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to talk about what happened with her mother and Adam. The whole situation made her want to scream at the top of her lungs, curse, cause destruction and physical damage. But, none of these things would really make a good impression on the boss.

She pursued her lips together and Vince pressed on. "I understand that this whole situation is probably difficult for you."



Lacey clenched her jaw. The situation is _probably_ difficult for her? PROBABLY?! Her boyfriend has been sleeping with her mother and Vince can only say that it's _probably_ difficult for her?! What the fuck….

"Now, your hand needs to be fixed up… you're going to take a few weeks leave. You can use that time to heal yourself mentally and physically." Lacey's head shot up upon hearing this, she couldn't leave, not now!

God, sometimes Vince was such a dumbass! She's fine!

"Mr. McMahon, I'm not leaving! I can't!"

Vince held up a hand to silence her protests.

"You need it. You've been acting upon your instincts not with your sense. You need to get better."

Lacey looked back down to her fingers, examining the chipping blue paint on the nails.

"_¡Esto es sandeces!"_ She muttered under her breath, shaking her head.

"What was that?" Vince asked her.

"Oh, nothing." Lacey replied.

"Alright then… well, there's more that I have to tell you…." Vince said. He opened the manila folder and examined some of the papers in it. "As you know, what happened with Adam and Vickie was unscripted, and the fans ate it up…."

Lacey didn't like where this was going….

"So, I wanted to, oh… experiment with this. The rest of this storyline will be off script. Almost everything that is said and done will be scripted, except of course for the obvious things… the matches will still be pre-determined and all that, but I just want to see how this new way to go about a story line goes over with the fans. If they like it as much as they did for one promo, then maybe the WWE will see a new way of things." Vince said this all rather slow, dragging it on, and with every word he spoke, Lacey felt her heart pang and drop further to the pit of her stomach.

"Why exactly are you telling me this, Vince?" Lacey asked. She had a feeling.

Was Vince trying to drag her even further into this then she already was? If this was the case, then he could just go fuck himself.

"Because I think that it's best if while you're away, you avoid watching the show." Vince explained briefly. "I'll have Chavo tell you when you may make your return."

This made no sense to Lacey. Ever since her father died, Vince had been treating her as if she were a porcelain doll, ready to break at any moment. Honestly, _yes_ she was still underage, but she isn't a child anymore, damn it!



"Thank you, Vince." Lacey said solemnly as she stood up from her seat.

"Oh, Lacey…." Vince called before she walked out.

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself." He told her with a small smile and a nod in her direction.

Lacey simply mirrored his nod before walked out of the room.

Once she was back in the dark hall, she shut her eyes and closed her mouth tightly before internally screaming. The effect was a slight sore rawness of her throat.

"Lacey Guerrero." She heard someone say her name. Her eyes snapped open. It's the voice she's been hearing!

Lacey turned to see the Deadman himself, the Undertaker, standing to the left of her. She knew his name was Mark, but most people just called him by his ring name unless they were well acquainted with him, which Lacey was not.

So it's the Undertaker who'd been speaking to her…. But that couldn't be, he was a regular person, just like she was… wasn't he?

Perhaps she was just losing her mind… what little of it was left.

"Undertaker." She said politely. She turned to walk away, but quickly turned back around to him again. "Before I forget, thank you… for what you did to Adam and my… _mother_." She spat the word out as if it were poison.

"It was my pleasure, really. I quite _enjoyed_ it." A rather sick smile played across his face.

Lacey laughed a little, shaking her head.

"Are you gonna be alright, darlin'?" he asked her.

Lacey just nodded. She was lying; of course, she couldn't guarantee that she would be alright.

Undertaker seemed to sense this because he raised an eyebrow. But even if he had, he didn't say anything. "I'll see you around, little girl." He told her.

Lacey nodded before walking away.

**XxXxXxX**

For the past few weeks now, Lacey had been staying with Chavo and his wife Susan at their house in El Paso, Texas. Her best friend Elyssah was staying there with her so that she could have someone to confide in. Chavo had easily agreed to allow the two to stay with him.



She had had her best friend Elyssah get her things from her mother's house. Lacey just couldn't do it. She couldn't bare to see the girl's tears, she would break down. Her sisters had whimpered and begged to Elyssah to know why she was taking their sister's things. Elyssah didn't have the heart to tell them the truth; that Lacey was moving out of the house, probably for good.

It was bound to happen sooner-or-later, Lacey would have guessed later rather than sooner.

That's life.

And you know what life is?

Life's a bitch.

And the bitch of living just seemed to get bitchier to Lacey.

She had been extra crabby to her friends and family, something she didn't mean to be, but her mood had been so sour that it was almost unavoidable. She would randomly snap at them no apparent reason. This, of course, strained her relationship with those around her.

Not only this, but she was dreadfully bored. She always got this way whenever she was home for a while. Sure, she missed her friends and family, but she wanted to be back doing what she loves, wrestling for the thousands WWE fans.

All of this mixed with her already dreadful emotions just made her brood. And brood she did.

Chavo had had to leave on Monday to go film the next episode of Smackdown. He told her that he wanted her to watch even though Vince had warned her not to.

She decided that she would.

At this moment, it was Friday and she lay on her shared with Elyssah bed in Chavo's house, her laptop sitting before her on her bed. She stared at her messenger list; she was invisible to everyone, not wanting to talk to anyone. But there was one name she was focused on at that moment.

Adam.

She stared at the gray letters intently, almost as if; if she were to look away they would do a damn trick or something.

"Lacey…." Elyssah said her name in a sing-song voice.

Lacey's eyes slowly rose to meet her friend's cheery bright blue eyes. "Elyssah?" she said, her tone mocking the blondes.

"How are you feeling today?" Elyssah asked as she sat down on the corner of the bed.

"Shitty." Lacey replied simply.



"Tell me your inner-most thoughts." This caused a small smile to play across Lacey's face. Elyssah always said things like this, they seemed joking by the way she would say them but they were truly sincere.

"I wanna kill someone… or hurt them very badly… one of the two…." Lacey said slowly.

"I say that we go get some ice cream!" Elyssah said excitedly.

"Lyss, it's the middle of January, I am not going to go get ice cream." Lacey protested as she stood up.

"Yes, its January, that's why we will wear our coats." Elyssah said with a big smile as she pulled Lacey's coat out from behind her back.

Lacey rolled her eyes and pulled on her coat.

**XxXxXxX**

Lacey and Elyssah had had a small little shopping trip in Hot Topic and Spencers at the local mall and they now sat at a table in the food court sharing a bowl of cookie dough ice cream.

Lacey had to admit, it was a good way to get her mind off of things and mull everything over.

She watched the people around her.

Oh, how she envied them.

Most of them anyway.

She saw a mother tending to her young child, trying to keep them calm and in their seat.

She saw two young pre-teen girls chattering away a million miles an hour. Probably about regular teen angst bullshit.

Two young skater boys were sitting at a table fixing the linoleum wheels of their boards.

And the last people she cared to observe were a couple sitting hand and hand and looking happy and very much in love.

She envied them the most.

**XxXxXxX**

"You sure you wanna do this?" Elyssah asked.

Lacey looked at the blank television screen. She had promised Chavo, but she was no truly skeptical about whether or not she wanted to re-open the wound of what had happened.

She put on a small, false smile and nodded slightly.



Elyssah sighed; she really didn't want to do this. "Alright…" she said and pressed the 'on' button on the remote control.

The television glowed into life and on the screen was Teddy Long wheeling Vickie Guerrero into the middle of the ring. She snapped her fingers and told him to fetch a microphone for her, which he obediently did. The entire time she was dramatically holding onto the brace over her neck.

What bullshit.

She held the mic to her lips. "Ladies and gentlemen," she said, her voice slowly getting louder so that she could be heard over the crowd's boos. "Please help me welcome my family's long-time friend and the new number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, Rey Mysterio!"

The fans screamed and leapt to their feet as the house lights dimmed and Rey's music began to play. Rey burst through the curtain, a red and gold mask over his face. He clapped hands with the fans and pressed his forehead to his young fans as he walked down the ramp.

He had a mic clutched in his gloved hands as he entered the ring. He shook hands with Vickie and Teddy as the volume of his music was slowly lowered until finally all that could be heard was the cheers from the adoring crowd.

Vickie spoke into her mic once again, "As general manager, I would like to be the first to congratulate you, Rey."

Rey nodded his head. "Thank you, Vickie. You know, coming from you congratulating me makes me feel kinda weird because I know which side you're on. And that's my opponent's side… Edge. No, i-it's cool, Vickie, you know, I've been waiting for this for a long time. You know…. I've been wanting to talk to you. And now that we're here… I know that we've been through a lotta stuff, you know, we've been through a lot, but Vickie I still care about you. I still care about your family. I still care about your girls, Vickie. And you know, whatever happened in the past, I don't care- we'll push that aside. I'm there for you. But, there's something that's really killing me- what's up with Edge? How- how could you do that to your own daughter? To Lacey…."

Vickie had been smiling and nodding all throughout Rey's speech, up until this comment when she sneered. "Rey, I didn't bring you out here to discuss my private life. What I do is none of your business and neither is my daughter."

Rey stumbled back a bit upon hearing this. "Private life?! You call that a private life?! I mean, millions of people watched you betray Lacey by making out with her boyfriend backstage!" The fans booed loudly at this and a sick smile played across Vickie's face. "C'mon, Vickie, that's not you, that's not the Vickie that I know. What happened, Vickie?! I mean, please, what's going on?"

"Rey, I have every right to move on with my life."

Lacey's jaw dropped upon hearing this.



"Yes, _mother_, you have every right to move on, just not with my boyfriend!" She muttered to herself. "Ex-boyfriend…" she solemnly corrected herself.

She turned her attention back to the screen.

"I understand that." Rey replied to Vickie. "You have every right to move on. You do. But… not with your daughter's boyfriend. You crushed Lacey, Vickie, do you even care?! And wh-what about…" His voice trailed off and Vickie cut him off.

"What about Eddie?! Is that what you're gonna say, Rey?" Lacey was flabbergasted that her mother could say all this, could talk about her father, with such a cruel look etched onto her face. "And never question how I feel about my children."

Lacey scoffed. Her mother had not even tried to contact her with a single apology.

Not that she would have accepted it.

"Yeah, Eddie."

"Face it, Rey. Eddie is no longer with us. I know that Eddie loved me so much that he would want me to move on with my life. I mean, look at me, I'm in my thirties, I can still have more children." Rey's eyes bulged upon hearing this. Vickie continued, "I mean, Edge would be the perfect father figure!"

"No!" Rey quickly protested. "Father figure?!"

"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?!"

"Edge be the father figure?! Vickie c'mon, please…."

"You don't know Edge! He loves me, he makes me feel special."

"See, that's- that's what you don't understand, Vickie. Edge, Edge doesn't love you."

Alter Bridge began to play through the speakers as Edge stepped onto the stage and walked down the ramp, a pissed off look on his face and his belt hanging off his shoulder, his hand holding it tightly in place.

A lump formed in Lacey's throat upon seeing him.

"You okay, babe?" Elyssah asked her, breaking her from the numbness of her mind.

"Yeah…." She said and looked back up to the screen.

Edge was standing there with his hand on Vickie's shoulder as he quickly talked to her, their words, however, were not understandable.



He took Vickie's mic and said, "I've had enough of this crap! You know nothing- nothing about our relationship!" Rey rose the mic to his lips, but Edge cut him off, "No, no! You have no right whatsoever to tell the love of my life that I don't love her."

"The love of your life, huh? I seem to recall you saying that exact same thing about Lacey not so long ago." Rey said receiving a pop from the crowd. "Do you seriously believe this, Vickie?"

"Hold on a second! Hold on and look at me! First of all, Lacey means nothing to me!"

Lacey felt tears sting her eyes and Elyssah reached over and pulled her friend to her. "It's okay; we can turn it off if you want."

"No!" Lacey answered hastily. "No, leave it on."

"Second of all," Edge continued. "You may not want to believe it, Rey, but guess what, its reality. And, you know what while we're at it; I've got another reality for you. At the Royale Rumble, I will still be World Heavyweight Champion." As he said this, the crowd booed him relentlessly and he raised his belt over his head. "And Vickie and I…" he crouched down so that he was on Vickie's level. "Vickie and I will still be in love."

Lacey felt a pang in her heart. Elyssah tightened her hold on her best friend.

She knew watching this was a bad idea. Too late now….

Vickie leaned over slightly and placed a light kiss on Edge's kiss, making a malicious grin play across his face.

"Vickie- that is so sick Vickie! But one thing, Edge, yes you will still be in love, but you won't be World Heavyweight Champion!"

Edge held onto his belt, holding it protectively over his heart as a parent would their child.

Chavo's entrance theme began to play and everyone's attentions diverted to the stage.

Slowly, Chavo made his way down the ramp, the features of his face were hard, almost scowling.

He entered the ring, walking around Edge, Vickie, and Teddy and going to stand more beside Rey, despite the fact that he scowled at him just as much as the rest.

He brought his microphone up to his lips. "First of all… Rey, you need to mind your own business!"

"You know what? This is my business!" Rey snapped back.

"Really? No matter how hard you try, you're never going to be a Guerrero! But I am! And what I wanna know is how can you sit there, Vickie," he pointed his finger in her direction, "and call yourself a Guerrero?! Especially when every other member of the Guerrero family is _disgusted_ with what you're doing. With what you did with Lacey."



"You know what?!" Edge growled into his microphone. "You both need to back the hell off! Okay, yeah, both of you. Need I remind you who the General Manager of this show is, huh?!"

"That's it!" Vickie yelled. "I-I'm disgusted with the both of you! You think you two can come out her and embarrass me in front of the whole world?! This is not right! You are Smackdown superstars on _my_ show! And I pay you… not to give me life lessons, no, I pay you to wrestle. And tonight, that's what you two are going to do. Wrestle against _each other_! Rey Mysterio vs. Chavo Guerrero." She laughed evilly and Lacey felt her stomach churn as she snapped her fingers for Teddy to wheel her away.

"Turn it off, I can't do this." Lacey said.

Elyssah slowly nodded and pressed the 'off' button.

The screen went black.

**XxXxXxX**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and feedback I've gotten for this story! I'm glad everyone enjoys this so much! **

**Terribly sorry for the delay! This chappy was extra long; think of it as my own personal apology.**

**Esto es sandeces is Spanish and means "This is bullshit" translated into English. Now, I'm not absolutely positive about this translation, but I know that it's pretty close. I took Spanish for three years, but we never like… learned curse words.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**-Leanne**


	5. Chapter 5:There's Something I See In You

**Good Night and Good Riddance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in or related to the WWE, besides my t-shirts, but I don't really think those have anything to do with this fic.**

**Full Summary: Lacey Guerrero is dating Adam, who has cheated on her numerous times, but she keeps taking him back. But his latest affair with her mother is the final straw. With some help from the Undertaker, she plans her revenge on him and Vickie. Edge/OC, Undertaker/OC.**

**Author's Note: The chapter title and quotes at the end of the chapter are from the song Decode by Paramore and is owned by them.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 5: There Is Something I See In You:**

Lacey paced back and forth in Rey's locker room.

"I can't believe I let you guys convince me to do this…" she mumbled to herself, throwing an accusing glare in Elyssah's and Rey's directions.

They had spent the past few hours in the living room of Chavo's house trying to get Lacey to cut her healing vacation short and come to the Smackdown taping tonight.

They finally convinced her by stealing her iPod and telling her that she would be able to get her revenge on Adam and her mother.

Of course, this didn't work. Material objects and insignificant things meant nothing to her. Nothing really meant anything to her anymore.

So, they dragged her into Elyssah's car and now locked her in Rey's locker room.

No one knew that she was there tonight. Chavo was out mingling with the others, distracting them so that no one would expect what was to come.

Oh yes, they had a plan.

"It'll all be worth your while." Rey said, walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently, reassuringly.

One thing about Lacey he hated and couldn't stand seeing – when she was in pain, she wallowed in her own hurt and self-pity.

He had thought he had seen her worst when her father died, but this instant was almost compatible to that.

She rarely spoke and only got out of bed for certain necessities such as toiletries. But the worst of it was that she had to be forced to eat. And this had been going on for almost two months. She had gotten significantly skinnier, there were dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was starting to thin.

And Rey, Elyssah, and everyone who loved her had had enough of it!

"Listen to us, Lace." Rey said as he sat her down on the couch, kneeling in front of her and holding his left hand. Elyssah, sitting beside her, grabbed her other hand. "You're a very emotional person, and when tragedy hits you, it hits you harder than it down other people." Rey continued, "We're gonna help you get through this. What happened was wrong. It was _sick_ and wrong. But we're not gonna let you dwell on it."

"He was a no good, scum bag, Lacey. And Vickie is no better." Elyssah cut in. "What can we do to make you feel better?"

Lacey looked at her best friend, her teased blonde hair with electric blue bangs, blue eyes heavily lined with neon orange eyeliner, and a small reassuring smile. What an ironic image. What a comforting image.

Make her feel better? Would anything make her feel better?

Thinking back to what Adam did to her, the deep betrayal on her mother's behalf Lacey felt anger boil in the pit of her stomach. Her jaw clenched and her hands tightened around the others.

What would make her feel better?

"I want to beat those two into oblivion." Lacey whispered harshly.

Elyssah looked at her best friend. She wasn't sure if violence was the best way to solve this situation… but if it was what would make Lacey feel better….

"You will, then." She told her.

Rey looked at Lacey, "I know just what to do."

**XxXxXxX**

The mat was covered in red fabric and white and pink hearts, the ropes behind Edge covered with white, red, and pink tulips and roses, boxes of Valentine's Day chocolates were in the corners. Edge stood in the center of the ring, in the middle of the biggest white heart. He was scratching his forehead and had a mic clutched tightly in his hand.

"This is surreal, and for the first time in my life, I'm nervous." Edge spoke into the microphone. "Because, I've found my soul mate." He patted his chest. "I wanna bring her out here and ask her a very, very special question. So Vickie, Vickie would you please come out her, into this ring, right now?"

The cameras directed themselves over to the stage where Vickie was sitting in her wheelchair, steered out by Teddy Long himself. Both the stage and the ramp were littered with pink and red flower petals the wheelchair was over extravagant, and to be perfectly honest; tacky. The wheels, handles, and everything else on it were covered with pink and red feathers and beads. Vickie was dressed in a pink top to go with her chair.

The whole thing was so cliché.

Once she was in the ring, Edge paced back and forth, he appeared to be deep in thought. He turned to her and said, "Vickie, I love you with all my heart, you know that, right?"

Vickie gave a small nod before Edge dropped down to his knee. Her hands went to her mouth before Edge put the mic to his lips once again.

"Vickie, I want you to make me the luckiest man in the world," This was met with a chorus of boos from the audience. Reaching into his pocket, Edge pulled out a small box, "Vickie, will you be my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

A huge smile spread across Vickie's face and she grabbed the microphone. "Yes! Yes I will!"

A smile like that of a Cheshire cat played on Edge's face and he put the ring on Vickie's finger before passionately kissing Vickie's lips. To top off the mood, the musicians began playing their instruments.

Their romantic moment, however, was disrupted as Rey Mysterio's entrance music blared through the arena and the masked man himself stepped onto the stage, mic in hand.

Rey gave a small wave before speaking, "Yo, don't trip, Edge. Vickie, I just wanted to come out here and personally congratulate you. I mean, really, this is a time for family, so, I brought with me a member of your family, Vickie." He lowered the mic and a confused look came across Edge and Vickie's faces.

The opening chords to Lacey's entrance theme began playing, the crowd roared, and she walked through the curtain, standing beside Rey.

It took all she had not to run down to the ring and beat them, but she held back. "Why hello, mama… Edge." A malicious grin spread across her face upon saying his name, she looked him n the eye and saw mixed emotions reflected in them. "I just wanted to come out here and see it for myself. Ya know, I didn't believe it at first, Edge, that you would leave me for an old dried up hag." At this, the crowd popped and Edge and Vickie looked infuriated.

"Ya know," Rey cut in, "I think that Lacey and I speak on behalf of everyone when we say that this is the most _disgusting_, asquerosa mente, loco… the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my entire life!"

"Oh, oh, and by the way, _mama_, now that you're engaged, I seriously hope that you're thinking of dropping the Guerrero name… because as of right now, you're disgracing it!" Lacey yelled at her mother as she and Rey slowly approached the ring.

"Who the HELL do you think you are talking to your _mother_, my fiancée,like that!?" Edge screamed at her as Rey took off his shirt. "And you know what, Lacey? You're lucky that I don't ground you for talking to your mother in such a way."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right. I'm your step father now, I have that authority."

"Oh, well that's just great! Should I call protective services, then, for child molestation?! Because you know, you and I have done some things that no father and daughter should ever do…." Lacey's voice trailed off and she smiled. Of course, she was lying through her teeth, but it amused the crowd.

Edge, of course in his typical manner, blew up at this.

"Easy, Edge, easy. Don't get mad. Take it easy." Rey said upon seeing the angry look in Lacey's eyes.

"You BOTH had better get in here and you apologize to this woman for real, do you understand me? Because if you don't, Rey, after No Way Out, you'll be the one in that wheel chair." Edge growled.

Lacey smirked. The fact that he seemed to have no threat for her didn't go unnoticed by her.

"You want me to step in and apologize?" Rey asked, his tone unbelieving.

"That's right... the both of you!" Edge growled.

Rey, followed closely by Lacey, climbed up the steps, ducked under the ropes and stepped into the ring. Lacey hadn't been this close to Edge since right before the televised discovery of his affair with her mother. Her hands clenched into tight fists.

'Deep breathing….' She reminded herself. 'Stay calm…."

Chants of '619' erupted from the crowd as Rey glared daggers in Vickie's direction, muttering things in Spanish that only he and Lacey could understand. Being this close to him, Lacey could only look at her shoes. She could smell him from here – that musky aroma always made her weak at the knees.

Sucking in a deep breath through her teeth, Lacey raised the mic to her lips, "I don't need to apologize to anyone – least of all to you. You both betrayed me!" Tears stung her eyes. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach upon saying these words, her arm dropped back to her side and she finally built up the courage to look Edge in the face. To look into Adam's eyes.

And he looked back.

"How could you do this to me?" she mouthed to him.

His jaw tightened, but he didn't say anything. However, he didn't need to say anything, his eyes reflected his sorrow.

Rey spoke to them in Spanish, saying that he was done with apologizes. "I'm think I'm through apologizing. And since you say you _love_ Vickie so very, _very_ much, let's see how much you love her after I beat you at No Way Out and become the new world champion!"

Edge ran a hand down his face and in the blink of an eye, he kicked Rey in the gut., knocking him into the ropes.

Rey jumped off the ropes and set Edge up for the 619, landing it, and knocking the blonde man back to the mat.

Lacey, seizing the moment, ran over to the turnbuckles and quickly climbed onto them. She launched herself off of them, going for the frog splash which would have knocked both Edge and Vickie out.

But Edge turned around at just the right moment and scurried out of the way, leaving Lacey to land right on top of her mother with her father's signature move.

Edge sat in the corner stunned at what had just happened. Rey stood looking left to right between the two former lovers.

Lacey slowly stood back up, clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Yeah, you really love her, Adam." Lacey muttered.

Edge crawled back over to Vickie's side, checking her state, wrapping an arm around her.

Edge had his back to her… she could do it now….

Lacey began to raise her leg, as if to kick him, but she was stopped by Rey. "Not now, chica, not now." He said. "Let's get out of here before he gets angry." Rey said before jumping out of the ring. "Come on!" he called to her.

Lacey stood, staring at Edge comforting her mother. She raised her hands a bit from her sides, "Not my fault." She said.

Edge looked up and raked a hand through his hair. "You little bitch!" He yelled at her.

Lacey's brow rose and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"You little whore, you're gonna pay for this!" Edge said, quietly enough that the microphones around them wouldn't be able to pick up the sound.

"What did you just say to me?" Lacey growled, starting toward Edge.

But she suddenly fell to her side and was dragged out of the ring and into Rey's arms.

"Rey, let me go!" she yelled at him.

He just muttered soothing things to her in their native tongue as he slowly led her up the ramp. He stopped her at the foot of the stage and turned them around. "Look…" he told her, a small smile on his face.

And Lacey did look. Edge was screaming for someone to come and help Vickie. A satisfied grin spread across her face.

As the two stood there and marveled at the carnage, medics rushed passed them with body boards and other medical supplies.

"Not my fault!" Lacey yelled with a small shrug.

Rey laughed, putting an arm around her shoulder, and led her backstage.

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well…._

**XxXxXxX**

**So sorry about that wait guys, I'm trying my hardest, I really am. The good news is – the next chapter should be out soon seeing as how I already started it! Hope you liked this one!**

**-Leanne**


	6. Chapter 6Smile Like You Dont Give A Damn

**Good Night and Good Riddance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in or related to the WWE, besides my t-shirts, but I don't really think those have anything to do with this fic. All Time Low owns the chapter title and the quote at the bottom of the chapter, they're both from the song We Say Summer.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 6: Smile Like You Don't Give A Damn:**

"That felt so good!" Lacey exclaimed as she and Rey got backstage. She turned and looked at her father's best friend. "Thank you, Uncle Rey." She hugged him.

"Any time, chica." Rey replied, patting her head affectionately, the way he used to when she was a young child.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lyssah." Lacey said, turning to head down the hall. "I'll see you around."

"Alright, Lace. Stay out of trouble!" he called after her.

Lacey walked down the hall. She wasn't really going to talk to Elyssah. No, she had much more important matters on her mind.

Reaching her destination, she held her hand up and knocked on the wood of the door.

"Who is it?" The person answered.

Lacey started upon hearing the voice. It was the voice from her hotel room a few weeks back, the very same. Could it be that it was _he_ who had been giving her guidance? She felt as if all the warmth had drained from her body and she was freezing.

"Who is it?" They repeated.

Lacey returned to the real world with a shake of her head. "It's Lacey. Can I come in?" Her voice was quivering, stuttering.

"I'd much rather you didn't."

Lacey was taken aback. This was not the response she had been waiting for.

"In case you haven't noticed, darlin', I don't much like people."

"I won't take much of your time, I promise." She said quickly.

Why was she so anxious to speak to him? It wasn't as if they had ever really acknowledged each other before. Maybe it was because now was different. Now, Lacey felt sort of aligned with The Undertaker.

Lacey heard him let out a long sigh. "Alright, come in."

She sucked in a breath through her clenched teeth and turned the knob with her shaking fingers.

Her eyes were met with complete darkness. She stood in the center of the small room and jumped when she heard the door close behind her. Lacey couldn't tell where he stood in the room, but she knew he wasn't too far away.

"You're especially jumpy tonight." He pointed out.

It was true, her nerves were on edge. She couldn't understand why, he was a normal every day guy just like everyone else? Or was he. He was the Undertaker, after all.

"Nerves from the crowd, I guess." Lacey lied.

Nerves? From the crowd? Geez, she could have at least been original with her response.

The light suddenly snapped on and Lacey saw that he was standing not two feet in front of her.

"That better?" he said with a small chuckle.

All she could do was nod in response. She was like putty in his hands, and she couldn't understand why.

"So, you wanted something?" he said with a groan as he sat down on the metal chair in the far corner, his eyes locked intently on hers.

Lacey couldn't meet his gaze. If she was like jello now, she would become a puddle at his feet if she looked into his eyes.

"I… I just wanted to thank you." She said, looking down at her hands held before her.

"For what, darlin'?" he asked.

Lacey tightened her jaw to keep it from falling open, he sounded amused!

"For… for… tombstoning… mama." Way to be.

"Ah, that? That was nothing."

"Still, thank you."

A cold silence fell over them. Lacey could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her. It made her feel extremely self-conscious. She felt as if she were under a microscope.

With a small nod, she turned to leave but stopped when he spoke. "Lacey?"

Her hand was frozen over the doorknob, he had addressed her by her name. She felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her head. "Y-yeah?"

She heard him stand and make his way to her. He stood directly behind her, if he took even a fraction of a step forward, their bodies would be touching. Lacey could feel the cold sweat on the back of her neck and her heart beat picked up.

"I know that this whole situation is hard on you, it'd be hard on anyone. But you need to get through it, get on with your life. You need to just smile like you don't give a damn." He shocked her then, she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. "People love you, they'll always be here for you." She turned to look at his face, and her eyes met his.

"I… I gotta go." She said and threw the door open, booking into the hall.

She ran down the hall and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Adam standing at the end of the hall.

She must have looked a real mess then, shaking and covered with sweat. But she needed to go this way to get to her locker room.

Damn him.

He looked like he was dying to say something to her. She knew she had a few choice words to throw his way as well, but she held her tongue and began walking in his direction.

When she was finally level with him, she turned to him. "Have a nice evening, asshole." She said with a wide smile spread across her face and began she walking away. Oh, yeah. She was smiling like she didn't give a damn. And, you know what? It felt good.

_Smile like you don't give a damn _ _About the consequence_ Just say anything

_We say summer holds such wonderful things_

XxXxXxX

**Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review!**

**Leanne**


End file.
